Sister Complex isn't that bad
by trisha23flow
Summary: After seeing his weak little sister in Yoshiwara, somehow, he developed a little care for her that later on, grows into love. Will he follow his heart or will his pride stop him? Warning: Incest. First chapter is an Omake introduction. Chapter 2 will be the start of the story.
1. Omake intro

Author: Yosh! We're gonna do a KamuKagu fanfic! Let's sta-

Gin: OII! Why KamuKagu? They're siblings, right? Just make a Ketsuno Ana x Gintoki fanfic, baka author-san. Please, I'll give you 300 yen.

Author: Did you just call me baka? Oi, did he just call me baka? Anyway, of course I know they're siblings. And no, I'd rather make a GinKagu fanfic instead.

Gin: Oii! This author is sick! Minna-san, leave already this fanfic before you regret it. Remember what P****** D. A** said of O** P****? "Live life with no regrets" Trust Gin-san and it will be okay.

Author: Don't listen to this perm-haired guy.

Gin: What's wrong with my perm hair? You're just jealous!

Author: Ma, whatever. This conversation is already going out of nowhere. Just do the disclaimer already, danna.

Gin: I refuse!

Author: Eh?

Gin: Do a Ketsuno Ana x Gintoki fanfic and you will have all my support.

Author: Ketsuno Ana... You mean asshole? Ketsuno Ana means asshole, right? You want to be paired with an asshole? I didn't know that you have fetishes like that, danna.

Gin: Shuttup! Don't ever call Ketsuno Ana an asshole, bastard!

Author: I'm just stating the fact that Ketsuno Ana means asshole.

Gin: Oi Kagura, put some sense in this stupid author's brain. You don't want to be paired with your stupid brother, right?

Kagura: Of course! Why the hell would you pair me with that stupid brother of mine in the first place? It's disgusting. Just thinking about it makes me wa- *pukes* (BG song: shabidubap)

Gin: Oi! You're the one who's disgusting!

Author: Please do this, Kagura-san! I'll give you a 1year supply of sukonbu.

Kagura: Really! Okay, I'll do it!

Gin: Oi kagura! Don't accept bribe especially from this author. She's definitely up to no good. Look at the rating! It's rated M, RATED M! This author is up to something dirty. Dirty as sho-chan's crotch.

Author: Stop making false accusations! It's rated M because of Kagura's dirty mouth. Dirty as Matako's panties!

Matako: Shinsuke-sama! It's not true. I change them everyday!

Kagura: What the hell was that?

Author: Please, Kagura-san! I will definitely give you a 1year supply of sukonbu! So please, I need your cooperation.

Kagura: No problem -roger!

Author: And you danna. I'll treat you a parfait and give you screentime, okay? So do the disclaimer already.

Gin: Heh. You should have said that earlier. You know I can't decline a person's request. I'll help you in anything you need!

Author: Said the guy who just said not to be bribed by anyone especially me.

Gin: Huh?! Did you just say something?!

Author: Nothing *smiles*

Gin: You know, Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return.

(Note: Famous line from Full Metal Alchemist)

Kagura: Ah, that's from Full Meat Biologist, right? That show is definitely a masterpiece!

Gin: Sou, sou *nods* That show is really a masterpiece unlike Gintama that has no goal or sense. Aaaaa, now I want to meet the Full Meat Biologist, Edward Cullen.

Kagura: It's not Edward Cullen, gin-chan. It's Edward Shakespeare.

Author: Who the hell is that?! Uhm, ano. Are we continuing this or not?

Kagura: Ah, you're still there? I thought you would already leave. *picks her nose*

Author: Man, you guys are hopeless. *sighs*

Gin: But not as helpless like you *picks his nose*

Author: What did you say?! Mou, just do the disclaimer already, danna.

Gin: Hai. The stupid author does not own anything aside her stupid idea from her stupid brain.

Author: This omake is more likely just an intro. The real chapter one will begin in the next chapter. So please, bear with me for awhile. Like I said earlier, this is a KamuKagu fanfic. Don't tell me you didn't get warned. I know it's kinda gross but it's also cute in it's own way. Right, Shinpachi-kun?

Glasses: ...

Author: See, even Pattsuan agrees. See you in the next chapter.

Gin: Please don't comeback.

Author: Reviews are greatly appreciated. Mockery is also greatly appreciated. This is my first fanfic so please I'm still not that experienced and also, English is not my native language so grammatical errors are common. Bye guys.


	2. Chapter 1: Brats hate staying at home

**Omake**:

**Author**: Yo! I'm here once again, your disgusting author. This story will be rated M jn the future chapters. So now, please do the disclaimer, Shinpachi-kun.

**Glasses**: ...

**Author**: Let's be-

**Shinpachi**: Oiii! Stop already that joke! It's not funny anymore. Besides, why are my glasses in the omake last chapter! Nobody invited me! And you're talking to it like it's a normal thing to do!

**Author**: You were busy singing chome-chome in the last omake so I didn't bother to invite you anymore. I've just invited the real Shinpachi instead. Ne, shinpachi-kun?

**Glasses**: ...

**Shinpachi**: What do you mean by the real Shinpachi?! Aaa, I'm too tired to act as the straight man right now. I just need to do the disclaimer, right?

**Author**: Yep!

**Shinpachi**: The stupid author does not own **GINTAMA.**

**Author**: Neither the glasses.

**Chapter 1: Kids hate staying at home**

It was another boring day for Kamui. He barely gets screentime but when he finally gets his screentime, he was asked to apologize. Like he'll do anything like that.

It's been months since he saw his imouto-chan in Yoshiwara. He can still remember it like it happened yesterday. He never really cared about her but after seeing her again, he begins thinking of her and becomes more concern if she was okay living with 2 idiots. Before he knows it, it was not just a sibling love anymore. It was already a serious love.

He would always reminisce how she looks good in her Kimono which turns him on. Her beautiful pale skin, her delicate lips, her body figure and her cute face. It was all perfect for him. Now, a part of him was regretting that he didn't stay with her while watching her grow to become a beautiful woman, but there's also a part of him saying that leaving was the right thing to do.

'I have no time for love. I only need to quench my thirst and defeat everyone who stands in my way. There's no need to regret and turn back for I've chosen this path myself' He said to himself.

He was too lost in thought that he forget that Abuto was beside him doing all the paperworks that he was the one who should be doing it.

"Danchou, what are you spacing out for?" Abuto asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking on how would I be able to fight that silver-haired samurai." Kamui lied. If he said to Abuto that he was thinking about his sister, he would pick on him that he has a sister complex though it's really true. So he just decided to change the topic.

"I'm bored. I envy you Abuto. You're always busy doing that." Kamui chuckeld.

"Blockhead! You should be the one doing this! It's really hard having a captain, I mean an admiral like you." Abuto sighed. He knows that Kamui hates doing this boring works. He just wanted to fight, fight and fight so he has no choice but to do it all by himself.

"Abuto"

"Hmm?"

"I'll go outside for awhile."

"Ehh? Wait until I finished this."

"My blood is going to rot if I still waited for a minute here. Since we're already here in Earth, I wanted to see what kind of planet we will destroy."

"It's dangerous to go outside alone. We're wanted criminals. And it's sunny outside, do you want to die?"

"Ma, it will be fine. I'll just kill anyone if they recognized me" Kamui smiled.

"That's what makes me more worried! You're going to attract many attentions if you did that! Aaaa, It's really hard to deal with a stupid Admiral." Abuto sighed.

"You're being a mother-hen again, Abuto. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I just wanted to take a stroll"

"Even if you said not to worry, I'm still worried. We're talking about you here. What if the Shinsengumi recognized you? What if you see the silver-haired samurai that you're dying to kill?"

"Ja, I just have to kill the Shinsengumi who saw me, right? And about the samurai, I'll try to hold myself back."

"Don't try, do it! Then what about if you saw your sister?"

Kamui's mood suddenly changed upon hearing that. Yes, he might see his sister since their stop was in Edo.

"What will I do?" Kamui chuckled leaving a confused Abuto.

"You know Abuto that I have no use for weaklings, therefore, I will not do anything unless she tried to kill me" Kamui said in a serious tone.

"Aaa, whatever. Just go wherever you want, but don't blame if you get yourself in trouble." Abuto said in a defeated voice. It was futile in asking him to wait a little longer. He knew his captain very well. He will do anything just to get anything he wants.

"I'll be back."

"Keep yourself asshole safe!"

Abuto just sighed. He's stucked once again in the paperworks, but he's more worried what kind of stunt will Kamui pull this time.

"ARRRRGH! I have no time to worry about that Blockhead! I need to finish this today!"

As usual, Abuto is stuck in doing the paper works again thanks to his stupid captain, I mean admiral. It was another busy for him again.

**Omake**:

Author: I don't recall how many times I've rewrite this chapter. *sighs*

Gin: Oi! Where's my promised Screentime?!

Author: Soon... Anyway, I know my english sucks. It's not my native language. Hontou ni sumimasen deshita! *bows*

Gin: Che. You better put me in the future chapters or else I'll tell Souchiro-kun that you're pairing Kagura with Kamui and Hijikata.

Author: It's sougo, danna. Anyway, rest assured. You'll have screentime in the future chapters. Oh, I almost forgot. We actually have a special guest right now. Please take a seat.

Gin: Eh? There's actually a chair here?

Author: None, I just need something to say. Back to our topic. Our special guest for today is the mayo nicotine freak who always do the dirty things in Shinsengumi. Hijikata Toushiro!

Hijikata: Who do you call a mayo nicotine freak?! And what's with that dirty things?! It's sounds inappropriate!

Gin: Tosshi, are you ready?

Hijikata: Don't call me tosshi, you wavy wavy guy!

Gin: Huh?! The hell did you say?! Let's take this outside!

Author: Oi, stop fighting infront of the gods of this fanfic, if I have one.

Hijikata: Che. So what I'm supposed to do here?

Author: Strip.

Hijikata: Huh?

Author: Don't worry. This is a rated M fanfic so it should be okay.

Hijikata: That's not the point here!

Gin: Ja, what's the problem, Oonishi-kun?

Hijikata: Who the hell are you calling Oonishi?! Aaaaargh! You guys are idiots. I don't want to deal with you anymore. I'm leaving.

Gin: Are?

Author: Did we do something, danna?

Gin: Just don't mind him. It's just a guy on his period. *picks nose*

Author: Ahh, I see. By the way danna, since Hijikata-san has already leave. You do the ending ritual.

Gin: What ending ritual?

Author: You know, begging for reviews.

Gin: And here I thought it was something else. Minna-san, you don't need to force yourselves in reviewing here.

Author: Oi!

**Sorry for the crappy and short chapter. I really love doing Omake, isn't that obvious? Lol. Anyway, reviews and mockery are** **greatly appreciated**.


	3. Chapter 2: The Fullmeat Biologist

**Omake:**

** Gintoki: **Oi, when is my promised screen-time? Huh?!

**Author: **I've already given you a story! How desperate are you?

**Gintoki: **Shut up! I told you too make a Ketsuno Ana x Gintoki fanfic not a GinKagu! Why did you choose that brat? You've already made 2 stories for that factory manager?

**Author: **Geez, I'll create another so just do the disclaimer!

**Gintoki: **The stingy author does not own **Gintama neither it's characters!**

**Chapter 2: The Fullmeat Biologist**

It was another sunny day in Kabuki district. Many people are already working in the afternoon to feed themselves or their families. As usual, it was always noisy but a cheerful town. Zooming in the view of the town, you can see a guy with a vermilion hair holding an umbrella with a smile never fading in his face. If you're going to judge him just by his appearance, you can say that he's just an innocent jolly guy. But the truth is, there's a beast inside him like Bakasugi. Yep, that guy is definitely Bakamui.

After arguing with Abuto in the last chapter (lol), Abuto has already let him stroll outside the town but in one condition. He'll behave like a good boy, and good boys mustn't disobey their mother. That mother is Abuto. Strolling like a good boy like he's supposed to do, Kamui was amused looking at the different shops he saw around Edo. He tried all the restaurants. "Earth food is really delicious" he said to himself.

Kamui sat on the bench of in a certain park to rest himself from all the walking and eating he did. Normally, he wouldn't get tired easily just from walking but the difference is, he was walking during a sunny day which is not good for a yato. He grabbed the bottle of water and drank it straight. He was too goddamn thirsty just by staying under the sun. Then all of sudden, he heard a familiar voice that made his antenna twitched.

"It's time to settle this once and for all!" The familiar voice exclaimed.

"Sou sou. Time to beat your ass, China" The stranger responded. There was no hint of emotion in his voice. His voice was dead-panned.

Locating the where the voices came from, Kamui found himself in the playground. There he saw two figures. They're both in fighting stance, ready to beat each other's ass. One of the two figure he saw was his sister. Looking at his sister's figure made him grin like a lolicon. He focused his eyes in her sister's figure. Her cute angry face, her porcelain skin shining a little under the sun, her legs, and her cute figure. It turns him on. Drooling over her sister making him OC, Kamui forgot that there was another figure in the playground. He take a closer look in the figure, the guy has a sandy hair, crimson eyes, expressionless face and the last one that make Kamui more surprised was, he was wearing a Shinsengumi captain uniform. Looking at the two figure in front of him, they looked like they're about to begin a fight. Kamui cheered internally for his sister to beat the police bastard.

Kagura begun the first moved. She throw a punch in Sougo's face, but before it landed, Sougo get a grip of her wrist and landed her violently. Sougo was now on top of her, face dangerously close to each other. It made Kamui's blood boil. He wanted to kill that bastard.

"Let go of me, you damned sadist!" Kagura trying to break free but unfortunately, the sadist pinned her down on the ground. He gripped her two hands to prevent any unnecessary attacks incase.

"China, don't think you'll get away from me" Sougo said in his usual deadpanned voice. He brought his face lower to Kagura. The fact that they we're doing it in a playground make it more inappropriate. They looked like an indecent couple now making out in public. Kagura blushed in the sudden action his rival did. Kamui, who was just watching the whole time is definitely pissed now. He want to kick ass now. However, before he went to the scene, he think first what would happen if he was recognized, that guy is a police officer while he's an admiral at Harusame. He might got another long lecture from his mother, I mean Abuto if he was caught. Roaming his eyes to find a shop where he can find a disguise clothes, he saw a cosplay shop. He immediately headed to it. There he saw a boy around his age.

"May I help you?" The boy asked.

"I'm here to look for a disguise to murder someone" he said with an innocent smile in his face like there's nothing wrong in the sentence he've just said.

"Murder?" The boy asked curiously looking at Kamui with a troubled expression in his face thinking if he had heard it right.

"Hai" Kamui nodded again with an innocent smile in his face. The boy just sighed. 'He might be just joking, judging his face, he might be just imitating someone.' The boy said to himself shrugging.

"De, who are you going to cosplay? I think Edw*rd Elr*c suits you. You looked like a splitting image of him"

"Ja, Gimme his costumes" Kamui said happily.

The boy handed the Full meat biologist's costume along with the wig, contact lens and his pocket watch. "There's a fitting room there" The boy pointed in his right corner. Kamui just nodded and headed towards where the boy pointed. He opened the door in the dressing room. He saw a full body mirror hanging on the wall in the room. He take a look at the costume he was handed and started wearing them. He put on the wig and the contacts and put the watch in his pocket. He looked at himself in the mirror, he really looked like a different person. He may use this on Abuto in surprising him, he chuckled on that thought. Oops, he has no more time to waste in chuckling in the mirror. He headed towards the counter seeing the boy with a shocked expression in his face.

"Wow! You really look like the Full Meat Biologist now, sir!" The boy said merrily. The antenna really fitted him well maybe because he has also an antenna. The boy taught to himself.

"How much will that cost?" Kamui asked with a smile wearing in his face.

"I'll charge it to your for free. It's been awhile since I've seen I saw a cosplayer who really imitates well" the boy said merrily with glitters in his eyes.

Before Kamui thanked the boy, the boy interrupted him before saying anything.

"Stop smiling!" The boy shouted. "It doesn't fit in your cosplay. Just keep your eyes opened to see your gold contact lens or do you have some vision power like Sh*ring*n that's why you kept it closed?" The boy joked. "Ed doesn't smile like that. If you want to do some cosplay, you must also get your character right" the boy said proudly nodding.

"Hai-hai" Kamui smiled but this time, he smiled with his eyes opened seeing his golden contact lens. Now he really looked like Ed.

"That's better" the boy gently smiled.

"Ja, thanks for you help. I better get going now" Kamui bid his farewell like Ed. He waved his left hand while his other hand in his pocket just showing his back. After bidding his farewell to the boy, he immediately hurried his way to the playground where his little sister is getting sexually harassed by that bastard police.

When he had already reached the soon to be a murder scene, he still saw the two fighting. Atleast the police officer is not holding his cute imouto-chan anymore which make his anger towards the police officer, lighter. He put his hands in his pocket and walked in a cool manner towards the sworn rivals. He just left his umbrella is some secured place since he would be recognized if he carry it. His outfit was three layered anyway and his hands was wearing gloves so it okay. He just covered his head using the hood with the coat. Continuing, he walked in a cool manner with his hands in his pockets. He let his bright red, long-sleeved, hooded cloak whose tail comes down to his upper calves; emblazoned in black on the back is a Flamel carried by the wind which makes his appearance more cool and dramatic.

He has finally appeared in front of them. The two was dumbfounded in his appearance. There was a long silence between the three idiots.

"Ah, you are!" Kagura broke the silence. Upon hearing that, Kamui thought that he was already busted. "FULL MEAT BIOLOGIST!" she shouted. Kamui was shocked, so she watched anime too? "Yo" kamui greeted.

"I've never dream I'll see you here in all of the places!" She exclaimed happily grabbing Kamui's hand to handshake with her completely ignoring her rival right now.

"Ah, I see. That's why he looked familiar. He's the Full Meat Biologist" Sougo interrupted between Kamui and Kagura. "Can I take a picture from you?" Sougo asked. Kamui just nodded in response. He can't kill this bastard now. After taking a picture, Sougo bids his farewell saying something about his duty. It's just him and Kagura now. He need self-control or he might ended up doing incest things to his sister right now.

"Oi Full Meat Biologist, what are you spacing out for?" kagura asked.

"Ah, It's nothing."

"Oh really? Don't worry, you can trust me. So spill it out already."

"I'm just thinking about Ab" Kamui lamely excused.

"Ab? You mean your brother?" Kamui nodded. "Where is he right now?"

"Travelling"

"Oh, I see." Kamui exhaled comfotably. Good thing her sister is an idiot.

"Could you accompany me for the whole day?" Kagura asked tugging his coat.

"Uhm" Kamui nodded. "I don't mind being with a cute girl like you"

"Eh? I thought you already have your Winnie"

"Winnie? Winnie the poop?" Kamui asked innocently.

"Che. Whatever." Kagura just laughed.

Kagura showed Kamui all her favorite places in Kabukicho. She introduces new things to him like a photo-booth. They both took a picture together with stupid faces. Honestly, Kamui enjoyed the company of her little sister, seeing her smile was already enough for him. His love is unexpectedly growing fast than he thought. Kagura held his hand the whole time cause he might get lost, according to her. After a long stroll, they returned to the playground again. They both seated on the bench and just stare at the moon for a minute. It was already evening, they didn't realize the time cause they're really having fun. Kagura stood up from her seat.

"Imou-... kagura, what's wrong?"

"There's this last place I wanted you to see" Kagura responded cheerfully.

"Where?"

"Stop asking, let's go!" Kagura grabbed Kamui's arms. He just walked wherever his sister is taking him. He looked at Kagura while running, her face looks happy. He just smiled and shrugged it off. After the long run, Kagura has already stopped. "Here we are, Full Meat Biologist"

Kamui take a look at the house facing them. He saw two sign boards, the one is at the upper side while the other is facing them.

"Snack Otose" Kamui read the sign. "Where is this, Kagura-chan?"

"Oh, it's just the old hag always asking for rent"

"What are we going to do here?"

"We're not going here. We're going upstairs."

"Upstairs?" Kamui asked. Then he read the sign board written in it. "Yorozuya Gin-chan?"

"Uhm!" Kagura nodded excitedly.

'Come to think of it, Gin seems familiar. Hmm, Gin means silver, right?' He asked himself. 'And Kagura is with the Silver-haired samurai right now. That means...' Kamui suddenly chuckled in the thought that he will see him here.

"What's wrong, Ed?" Kagura asked noticing Kamui's strange behavior.

"Nope, it's nothing" Kamui shakes his head.

"Okay. Then let's get going. I want you to meet them already especially Gin-chan!" Kagura said excitedly.

**Yep, this chapter is poorly made lol. I'm already too lazy to re-read this one. So sorry if I have any grammatical errors and short comings in sentence. **

**Omake:**

**Gintoki: **Just when I thought I would already have my screen-time, you cut it off!

**Author: **Don't sweat it, you'll surely appear in the next chapter.

**Gintoki: **But why do you always FMA? You put that Full Meat Biologist in chapter 1, right?

**Author: **Cause Kamui and Edward really looked like the same!

**Gintoki: **Ja, what about me? Who do you think Gin-san looked alike, huh? Make sure it's handsome.

**Author: ***hums*****

**Gintoki: **Oi! Don't dodge the question! You're hurting my feelings!

**Author: **Soredewa minna-san. Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! It keeps me from writing this crappy story. I hope you continue reading this until the end. I've already planned the ending xD.

**Gintoki: **Listen when someone's talking!

**Author: **See ya next chapter~!

**Gintoki: **OIIII!


End file.
